Mapping sites provide virtual maps of the Earth by the superimposition of images obtained from but not limited to satellite imagery, aerial photography, and geographic information system data. Image sharing sites provide users with the capability to upload images to be viewed by the public on the image sharing sites. Mapping sites may also provide image sharing capabilities to users where users may upload images into the mapping site to be viewed by the public on the mapping site. Mapping sites with image sharing services display the uploaded images in the geographic location of the image on the mapping site.
For example, an uploaded image of the Eiffel Tower located in Paris, France would be displayed on the mapping site in the geographic location of the Eiffel Tower in Paris, France. Mapping sites require that the images uploaded have embedded global positioning system (GPS) coordinates so that the mapping site may display the uploaded image in the proper geographic location of the image on the mapping site.